


Suddenly…

by flickawhip



Series: Pippa/Rita - Yours [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rita keeps Pippa for herself... as much as she can.AU out of nowhere.
Relationships: Pippa Cox/Rita Calhoun
Series: Pippa/Rita - Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193006





	Suddenly…

It had started so easily. Pippa needed a place to stay and Rita needed a house-sitter. Even when Hank came back Rita had not turned from Pippa, choosing to caress her back and promise to sort something out. She was quiet as she walked now, thinking. 

The discovery that the man was dead soon after was startling. She had simply run the man off, threatening to use any money she had, along with her contacts, to see he never touched Pippa again. She had not questioned how it happened, that she came to care so deeply for Pippa, that Pippa had been so sweetly open to staying with her. 

She had come home several nights later, exhausted from court, to the sight of Pippa sobbing on the sofa, head buried into her knees. It hadn’t taken her too long to drop her bag, kicking off shoes as she moved closer, hating the flinch from the other woman when she sat at her side. 

“Pippa?”

“They…”

Pippa’s words break off as she rolls back her sleeves, pale skin marked by bruises she’s been hiding for weeks now. 

“His father wants to… keep me.”

“He can’t.”

“He…”

Pippa’s shaking now and Rita knows, instantly, tracing a soft hand over Pippa’s back, noting the shiver again and drawing her gently closer, tucking Pippa safely into her lap, her voice soft. 

“He can’t possibly ‘keep’ you if someone else already married you…”

“Rita?”

“Shhh, just trust me…”

“I do.”

The admission is sweet and Rita smiles, kissing Pippa’s forehead gently, lips brushing against her hairline. 

“Then we’ll see if I can’t keep you myself… safe and sound.”


End file.
